


Distraction

by aruarudayo



Series: Not In Kansas Anymore [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Name tags don't exist apparently, obligatory coffeshop au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2163666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffe shop AU where John is the annoying client and Karkat hopelessly falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from chibigaia@dreamwidth

“Shit!”

You scramble to clean up the espresso you spilled before it gets on the floor and you curse even more when you fail. 

“You seem somewhat distracted, Karkat,” Kanaya says knowingly, hovering behind you. “I wouldn’t suggest relieving your frustration through cursing, however; you are my friend but you are also an employee.”

“I know, I know,” you snap. 

“Should I be worried that you keep looking at the boy in the blue hoodie?” Your manager chuckles knowingly and doesn’t bother waiting for an answer. 

Your face isn’t turning red from embarrassment. That’s just you being angry as usual. 

“Here’s your latte,” you growl at the aforementioned boy in the blue hoodie.

He doesn’t take offense to your less than polite attitude. “Vanilla?”

“Yes.”

“Soy milk?”

“Mmhm.”

”No ice?”

“John, you come in here every day at the same time and ask for the same caffeinated beverage. I think I’d know your order by now.”

He laughs despite your darkening mood. “Aw, you remember my name and my coffee!”

“Not by choice.”

“Come on, lighten up, Karkat.” John reaches over the counter to pat you on the shoulder. The gesture is way too friendly for your comfort. 

You shove off his hand. “You got your coffee; now beat it.”

“Now that’s no way to treat a customer,” he chides, despite the grin that you think is permanently fixed on his face. Still, he makes his way towards the door, chuckling all the way.

You scowl until he’s out the door and then some; out of sight unfortunately doesn’t mean out of mind for you. 

It isn’t until later that you realize you had never told him your name.

“Hey, stalker,” you greet him the next day, “I’m not even going to ask you what you want because you always order the same goddamn thing.”

“Stalker? And hey, what if I wanted something different today? You should treat your customers with respect you know.”

You sigh. “And do you want something different?”

“Nah, I’ll just get a soy vanilla latte.”

“I hate you so much.”

John is the last customer in line, so you start making his and a few other drinks. He pokes his head in the space between the machines, surprising you and making you spill milk on your hand. “So what’s this about me being a stalker?”

You glare over your shoulder as you go to wash your hands. “How’d you know my name?”

He rolls his eyes. “Dude, I come in here every day during your shift. I have ears you know.”

“It’s creepy.”

“By those standards, you memorizing my drink is creepy, too.”

You almost dump his latte on his head when you give it to him. “Take your latte and get out of here.”

“Nah, I have some time to kill. I’m going to stick around and hang out with you.”

You try to ignore the very deliberate wording and the way it sort of makes your stomach flip. In fact, you ignore it so much that you escape into the back room where Kanaya gives you a strange look before going back to her work with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> How do coffee shops even work this ship runs on smiles not caffeine


End file.
